Te Guste O No
by Alitzel
Summary: El rubio evitaba llegar tarde a su primera entrevista de trabajo, hasta que una castaña, que intentaba parar a un autobús en vano llamó su atención. Songfic! Espero y les guste ;)


**Hola! **

Aquí estoy con un** Songfic que lleva mucho tiempo perdido en mi ordenador, recién hoy me topé con él... **

**Espero y les guste :) **

Los personajes **no me pertenecen, (**u.ú**) son solo de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai, **sin embargo** la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos**

**Sin más que decir les invito a leer**

* * *

**Te Guste O No**

**Capitulo Único**

Un rubio se encontraba por las calles de Odaiba, camino a su primera entrevista de trabajo-Espero no llegar tarde- se decía repetidas veces. Siguió con su camino hasta que alguien capturó su atención.

Se trataba de una hermosa castaña, quien hacia unas señas a un autobús, a él se le dibujo una sonrisa ante la escena. Se dispuso a ayudarla, y al observarla más de cerca sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y su corazón retumbaba fuertemente contra su pecho, enmudeció y simplemente se quedó allí parado observándola. Era la primera vez que esto le pasaba.

La castaña le dirigió la mirada, en ese momento el de ojos color cielo salió de su trance y salieron de sus labios unas cuantas palabras

**¿Qué hora tienes?, pregunté para entablar conversación. **

**Son cuarto para las dos, y cuando escuché su voz aseguré que existe Dios. **

Le sonrió mientras le respondía con un gracias. La castaña continúo caminando en dirección contraria a la del joven.

El otro por su parte decidió seguirla, no se iba a quedar tranquilo sino hasta que la morena se rindiera ante sus encantos. Una sonrisa ladina se adueñó de su rostro mientras le pisaba los talones.

La tomó ligeramente del hombro, reclamándole un poco de atención.

**"¿Te ayudo con los libros?" y a quemarropa dijiste: "no".  
"¿Puedo acompañarte?" y sin voltear otra vez, "no".  
Y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario** **te dije que me gustabas para nuera de mamá. **

Te volteaste rápidamente, me dirigiste una mirada furibunda y colocaste ambas manos en forma de puños -Te crees muy gracioso, ¿Cierto?-

La observó por unos segundos con las manos en los bolsillos –Define gracioso- contestó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ella le regalaba un ceño fruncido y una mirada cargada de rencor. Debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa cuando la sacaban de quicio.

Y sin más continuó persiguiéndola.

-Deja de seguirme- Le ordenó bajamente.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo- de sus labios se escapó un bufido. Y el rubio volvió a sonreír.

**No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia, te guste o no.  
Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz.  
Ahí volteaste y me dijiste: "Tú estás loco, lárgate". **

A lo que él preguntó - ¿Por qué?, caminar solo no es divertido.-

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba andando. -¿Deseas que te de algo?, ¿Si te doy dinero te iras? –

-No exactamente dinero, es muy banal para mi gusto- El joven logró que ella se detuviera, para luego encararlo nuevamente- ¿A qué te refieres entonces?- a lo que el rubio le continuó – Solo dejémoslo en que no quiero tu dinero-

Nuevamente frunció el ceño molesta.

**No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia, te guste o no.  
Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz.  
Ahí volteaste y me dijiste: "Tú estás loco, lárgate". **

El rubio dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te sucede?, acaso para ti es normal seguir a gente que ni siquiera conoces-

-A, con que ese es el problema, disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi- Se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.

La joven rodó los ojos -¡No me refería a eso!-

-Solo intento ser cortes – Ella bufó nuevamente

–Oye, ya detente, eres realmente molesto-

**Siete cuadras te seguí, hasta que abordaste un autobús.  
El semáforo en la esquina fue el prefecto celestino con el rojo de su luz.**

El rubio apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, golpeó unas tres veces la puerta trasera, y al abrirse la castaña se encontraba allí sentada, con sus libros reposando sobre sus piernas y su rostro más sereno, el de ojos color cielo podría jurar que había visto a un ángel observando por la ventana.

La joven colocó ambas manos sobre los libros y respiró hondamente.

**Subí por la puerta trasera, y dije "hola" otra vez, tú me sonreíste y el flechazo hirió esta vez.  
Y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario, te dije que me gustabas para cuñada de mi hermano.**

Él la observó a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de molestia, pero solo se encontró con sus profundos ojos rojizos.

La joven le regaló una sonrisa, él se la devolvió gustoso.

-¿Dejaras de seguirme alguna vez?- preguntó la castaña nuevamente a lo que el de ojos color cielo le respondió- Eso jamás, tenlo por seguro-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le pregunto nuevamente, a lo que el rubio contesto- Tu amor-

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, el rubio tomó asiento junto a ella, para luego tomarla de la mano.

**Ahí volteaste y me dijiste: "Tú estás loco, quédate".  
No hay más vuelta de hoja, aquí empieza una historia,  
te guste o no.  
Tierna mariposa soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?** :)

¿Un **review** para esta humilde autora?

**Preparada psicológicamente para todo tipo de review**. Desde **tomatazos y cartas bomba** hasta **besos y apapachos** :)

Se les quiere!

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :)


End file.
